7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
7 Pieces Of 8 (RP) Wikia
Welcome to the 7 Pieces Of 8 (RP) Wikia With over 70 class types, over 700 '' abilities '' (10 abilities per class) 60 mini missions, and one main goal This IS Astra {The 7 pieces of 8. Astra a world of Seven countries and one huge continent. Since the dawn of Astra's Creation Seven Gods known as Titulari, the holders, ruled over each of the countries. These Gods Possessed a Mana known as Neni. Neni is the will power a person can use to construct a certain type of effect that would not be possible to create. One day, The Dark Titulari distributed his/her power to a "Hero" A Neni user who was not ready to control this power... The Hero lost control and started wreaking havoc to the planet. The Divine Titulari distributed some of his/her own power to a human as well.. To fight off or balance the other "Hero." Soon after that the 7 Titulari created a Nation of Neni users in a war that would last for centuries.. A fight for control.. But, the war could be stopped.. There is a Legend.. A Legend that states that the very Neni possessed by the Gods could be destroyed. If one person could find the 8 pieces of Astra.. A token broken into eight pieces. It is said that the eight Pieces could restore the Inhuman world to a world without Neni..A world with Balance.. A world without Titulari. However, the Titulari would never let that happen. Each one controls power beyond limitation. Each of the Seven Titulari possesses one of the pieces of eight..which leaves the eighth piece never to be found. Thus, the war raged on to the current (RL) year. A world filled with technology, strange species, and 7 companies that took over the world. Those Seven Companies, Organizations that work under the Seven Titulari give the ability of Neni to People who do not have it. These 7 companies Are also the main centers of each Countries government. You As A member of 7of8 Are a citizen in the world of Astra.. Where you develop your power and work your way to the top. Will you help protect Neni with the Gods? Or Will You over-throw the Titulari to restore humanity? What do you Want to see in Astra? Religion Races Stats (Charisma, Stamina, Perception, Agility) Sign Up Rules How To Sign Up Sign Up Sheet Things to know not included in the Plot Things to know not included in the Plot: There is No Time Era. This is because The RP even though believed to be in modern Times, actually represents a bunch of Time periods its self. This Include an Aztec-Like time Period, A Primitive era (like Tribes and Cave people), The Medieval Age, the late 800s, The Modern Day, the Future, And even an Era that sits in a Common-Era but space-like existence. Each of these eras Are represented by the Countries in the RP. Played out all existing at once. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse